


Crying Dragons

by Midnight_Punk



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Punk/pseuds/Midnight_Punk
Summary: The Dragonborn has crippling nightmares about his past and the people he cared about.





	

A boy with shaggy blonde hair around the age of 15 woke up in his bed when he heard a call from his master downstairs, “Hugh come downstairs you need to eat, you have a long day of training ahead of you”! Hugh sighed deeply as he put on his well worn clothing. He trudged downstairs and looked to the table. His master served a small plate of beef and fermented apples, she looked to him, “if you don't eat your breakfast you won't even be able to heal a mudcrab. His master, Aegith was an avid follower of Mara, and she mastered in healing. Hugh, her disciple was learning magic from her, and was struggling.

The master and apprentice walked to the yard in front of the cottage and went to work. “Calm yourself, you're trying to restore, not destroy”, Aegith reprimanded him. Still, Hugh struggled with trying to repair a withered daybloom. Eventually one of the petals expanded and rehydrated, Hugh got excited before the petal immediately fell off and withered again. A light hand touched his shoulder, “we can try again tomorrow”. Hugh hung his head, “I can't restore anything no matter how much I try, I might as well learn destruction magic”. His master gave him a worried look, “now now, destruction takes just as much discipline as restoration, and you don't want to hurt anyone do you”? The disciple shook his head. Aegith sighed, “get some rest, we can always try again”. Hugh wandered up to his bed and slumped over, finding great interest in his hand, “I really am useless aren't I”, he said to himself before falling into a restless sleep.

The sound of battle cries resounded out the window, Tamriel shook in it’s wake. Hugh up in a panic and looked out his window, and all he could see was fire. He rushed downstairs and out the door with a small dagger. His master was pushed down to the ground by a large nord in leather armour. “Master”! He screamed. The attacker and his cohorts looked towards the boy, “ahh, so you're this witch’s student”. Hugh looked at them confused. The leader snickered with malice, “you really didn't know, we've been hunting this witch for some time now”. Hugh gripped his dagger tighter, “let her go”. The group of warriors laughed sadistically. The chief approached the boy, “and what are you going to do with that, boy”? Hugh responded by pulling down on his collar and dining the knife far in his throat, cauterizing him as it cut through. His burning body collapsed to the floor, dead. 

“You fucking brat”, another warrior rushed over to him attempting to bash him with his axe. Hugh rolled out of the way and slashed at his heel, striking his achilles tendon. His weapon plunged into his throat pushing the life out of the warrior. Hugh rushed and tried to kill every last one of them in a flurry of rage when he saw his master’s sullen look, “watch out”. A sword tore at his shoulder making him drop his dagger as he fell to the floor. “You thought you could save her, let me make this clear kid, heroes don't exist”, the offender scowled as he kicked him out of the way. Hugh was crying. A blade stabbed Aegith through the chest, and Hugh was forced to watch. Something burned with in the boy, hate, murderous intent, and fear. Hugh stood up, his shoulder had stopped bleeding and was in the process of closing in a faint holy light. He reached for his dagger and turned towards the aggressors, “leave”. Another chuckle came from the warriors, “or what, you'll heal us to death”. 

A smile crept on Hugh's face as he walked over to the fighters. He ran over and sank a dagger in one of their chests and span around and slit the other’s throat. It appears he had killed the last one. He slid his dagger in his belt and headed towards his master. Aegith opened her eyes and spoke in a raspy voice, “this, this is what destruction is, please, don't let it control yo-”. She was cut off by her last breath as the life left her eyes. Hugh desperately tried to heal her to no avail, “please, please don't leave me, please”. He sobbed. Hugh was all alone. He would later be found by a group of bandits he would call family for a short while.

A man woke up covered in sweat and tears, “no, please, don't hurt her”. A large hand pulled him in, “it's okay Hugh, it's okay”. Hugh confided in his lover, crying into his arms, “thank you Stenvar, I love you”. Stenvar gently caressed his head, “I love you too”. The two men comforted each other as they fell back into sleep. Hugh refused to lose anyone he cared for ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha whoops


End file.
